Kapitel 27: Dieser Butler hat seinen Auftritt
Ciel muss mit Doll in einem Zelt schlafen. Dabei fällt Doll auf, dass Ciel eine höfliche Redensart hat. Sebastian muss jedoch mit William T. Spears in einem Zelt schlafen. Beide sprechen sehr herablassend mit einander. Am nächsten Tag weckt Doll Ciel, da sie das Frühstück machen müssen. Als Ciel sich mit dem Anziehen beeilt, hetzt ihn Doll immer wieder schneller zu machen. Als beide heraus gehen, kommt Sebastian und versucht Ciel die Kleidung richtig zu richten. Dabei wird Ciel von Doll ausgelacht, da Doll der Meinung ist, dass sich Ciel viel zu viel von Sebastian bemuttern lässt. Auch beim essen zubereiten hat Ciel Schwierigkeiten, Da er bei den Kartoffeln überwiegend schale abschneidet, so dass am ende nicht viel von der Kartoffel übrig bleibt. Doch Sebastian kann selbst daraus noch etwas wunderbares Kochen. Beim Training kann Ciel die Balance nicht auf den Seil halten, das für Doll merkwürdig vor kommt, da Ciel dies auch im Einstellungstest machen musste und bestanden hat. Im Gegensatz zu Ciel hat Sebastian keine Schwierigkeiten. Als Doll sagt, das sie sich abduschen gehen wollen, bringt er Ciel zu dem Duschplatz. Doch Ciel wert sich mit allen mitteln, da er sich nicht vor Doll ausziehen möchte. Als sie zusammen ins Wasser fallen, macht Doll weiter und sieht Ciels brandwunde am Körper. Ciel rennt so schnell er kann weg. Sebastian geht ihm hinter her und schafft es, seinen jungen Herren wieder zu beruhigen. Vor der anstehenden Show machen Ciel und Sebastian ein Plan. Als Ciel Doll endlich los wird, geht er zu Sebastian, damit beide anfangen können die Zelte der erst Rigen nach hinweisen zu durchsuchen. Doch Sebastian wird von Joker aufgehalten, damit er für Miss Wendy einspringt. Ciel macht sich alleine auf dem weg. Sebastian sammelt schnell alle Giftigen Schlangen ein, bevor er zur Show muss. Als es soweit ist, wird Sebastian bekant gegeben, dass er die Show mit William durchziehen muss, da Peter zu klein ist, um Sebastian zu halten. Ciel durchsucht in der Zwischenzeit die Zelte der erst Rigen. Sebastian versucht mit William eine spitzen Show ab zu ziehen, doch William ist dabei alles zu zerstören. Als Beast aus dem Zelt geht, um sich um zu ziehen, da ihre Kleidung kaputt ist, kann Sebastian die Show noch rechtzeitig retten und macht sich direkt auf dem weg zu Ciel, da Beast gerade auf dem weg zu ihrem Zelt ist. Als Beast ankommt, ist keine spur von Ciel zu sehen, da Sebastian ihn noch recht zeitig verstecken konnte. Ciel zeigt Sebastian die Bilder, worauf die erst Rigen deutlich jünger mit einem unbekannten Mann zu sehen sind, die er gefunden hat. Sebastian schaut sich die Bilder genauer an und kann auf dem Ring des unbekannten Mann es ein Wappen sehen, dass er schon einmal auf Beasts Bein-Prothese gesehen hat. Sebastian will am Nächsten tag die suche fort setzten. Dich Ciel kann es nicht abwarten Jokers zelt zu durchsuchen und schickt Sebastian zurück zu den anderen. Doch bevor Sebastian zurück geht, befreit er alle schlagen wieder, damit keiner verdacht schöpft. In Jokers Zelt findet er ein umschlag, worin ein Dokument mit seinem Namen drauf ist. Ciel fragt sich warum sich so etwas dort befindet und on die Mitglieder verdacht schöpfen. Als er etwas gehört hat, bemerkt er, dass er die Zeit vergessen hat und muss sich verstecken. Doch hinter ihm taucht Doll auf, die ihn gefunden hat. en:027. The Butler, Performs pl:027. Ten kamerdyner występuje na scenie! es:027. Ese Mayordomo, Actúa it:Capitolo 27 Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Kapitel